


Lost Collection Of New Requests(Marvel)

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I do not own any of the lost Collection fandoms, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: The same rules as all the other in the LCONR(FANDOM) seriesI do not own any fandoms in my LCONR series.
Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662151





	1. Loki’s Fatal Quest(Part 1)

"Loki Odinson," Odin All-bastard was interrupted by Loki saying, 'I'm not your son.' "You have betrayed the express command of your king." 

"You are using the same speech?" Loki noticed, sighing. "You Æsir never change."

"Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of WAR! You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title! You're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed. I now bind your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin All-father, CAST YOU OUT!!!" 

———-

Loki was nothing if not cunning, as he felt his magic closing off, he urged his chaos around himself. He hoped it had worked as he started falling.

When he landed, he quickly checked on his magic to find it there but limited. "Hmm, only those two?" He got up and dusted herself off. Her long brown hair and blue eyes matching the color scheme of the dress she conjured. "Interesting." Loki muttered before changing and walking off.

—————-

Most words from the movie THOR, also, Loki is the god of chaos, Fire, and magic in myths. Personally, I think taking away his magic will kill him- so it's bound instead.


	2. Loki’s Fatal Quest(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything in marvel!!!

She moved through the crowd quickly.  
'With a mortal body... through technicality I could truly die.'  
—-  
She kind of wished she had access to her fire making abilities as she stood at the end of the roof. It would have been so much easier than this. 

Below her, she saw a bunch of men in blue and panicked citizens. 'What is wrong with them?' Loki thought as she stepped closer to the edge, the wind gently caressing her face.  
"Miss! Please reconsider!" One of the men cried out and Loki nearly laughed.   
She took another step forward. The air changed and whipped around. Her left hand was able to catch what she needed before she was grabbed.  
She could feel the metal touch parts of her skin that weren't covered and her face twisted with unveiled rage.


	3. Loki-Soon to be-Nickson

Many years ago, when Loki was but a small boy yet he had already almost mastered the art of seiðr. And although he was still too naive to use it unconsciously, Loki became one of the most formidable warriors Asgard has.  
-

Instead of imprisonment, Odin, in his stupidity, sent Loki to Midgard as a- mortal equivalent- 7 year old child.  
-  
But he had no idea that his father would place a spell upon him.  
-  
Thor carried the newly turned seven year old as he slept, down to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters.  
-  
However, Odin, himself, had no idea that deaging the boy would remove the very spell he used to keep Loki's deeds hidden.

————————————

Loki yawned as he woke up. He could tell by the hushed voices that whoever was there was speaking of him. He opened his eyes slowly. 'The group of them could be easily wiped out.' He thought. 'Though it does delay me from telling father what had transpired.'

Around him he saw a blond with asgardian armor, a redhead wearing leather, a man with a glowing circle, another man but he was wearing multiple colors in Stars and Stripes, another blond but with a bow, and another man with a white coat.

He heard something swish behind him when he saw...  
"FATHER!" He yelled happily, running over to hug the one-eyed male that walked through the door.

————

"What the hell!" Fury yelled as the child cling to him. "Someone get this da-"  
"Father, I finished my mission!" The said brat spoke, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face into Fury's chest.

—/———\—  
—\———/—


	4. Title Focus: Mother of monsters

The cry was impossible to not hear. Loki looked around the outside of his cell, he must. She must go to her.  
-  
Tony and the others paused as they saw a raven-haired woman appear before them. She had multicolored eyes, lengthened nails that looked like claws, fangs that went a little past her bottom lip, her body was covered in scars as far as Tony could see- her armor looked similar but showed more skin then another green and yellow wearing being.  
"What the he-!" Stark heard from Fury. He turned to see a glowing piece of tape on the man's mouth as the woman walked closer to the screens by the agents.  
"Don't speak to me pest." She growled, she turned to the agent next to her. "This building yes? It is the one with hostages?" She didn't wait for an answer before she disappeared and Thor sat down.  
"Uh, point break? What are you doing?"  
-  
Loki appeared in the building and walked over to the two hostages cowering in the corner. Some of the men tried to shoot her but she stopped them. It was far to easy to deal with, What with their weapons being useless against her motherly rage. She bent before the woman and her son.   
"You called for me, dear one?" Loki whispered, her aura pulsing with an unnatural calmness.  
-  
"One has prayed to my brother, and since he hast chosen to answer, I cannot interfere."  
-  
"I-I... y-yes." Her child cried, Loki's heart felt like it was breaking when she saw the look on her newly gained daughter's face. "Y-you are the mother of m-monsters? R-right?"  
"Aye, my child. Rest now. I shall take care of those who dare hurt my children."  
-  
The hostages would all say that whatever killed their captors was too fast to see. Only a blur was left behind.  
Though one woman, and her son, when asked would state that her mother/his grandmother had come and rescued her monstrous children.


End file.
